La prophétie de Semarys
by Scilia
Summary: Et si une antique prophétie modifiait la donne ?


**La prophétie de Semarys**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnes de LOTR ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est bien dommage ! Seul Poledra est à moi et sa famille sont à moi... faut bien commencer d'une manière ou d'une autre ****

**Auteur** : Sciliaclub-internet.fr

**Archives** : www.bricbrac.fr.st

**Genre** : Alternate universe, bien que le terme ne soit pas vraiment correct.

**Résum** : Et si une antique prophétie modifiait la donne ? Note de l'auteur : Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, je suis tombée sous le charme de la trilogie filmée par PJ et surtout du superbe Viggo Mortensen, interprète d'Aragorn. Seulement il y en a une que je ne supporte pas, cette elfe qui a volé le cœur de mon chouchou ! Donc, l'idée de base, c'est de modifier une partie de l'histoire originelle et de la mélanger à ma sauce. Si vous vous attendez à lire du Tolkien, fuyez pauvres fous, comme dirait Gandalf, par contre si vous aimez la fantasy, je pense que cela vous plaira. Cette partie se passe pendant les Deux Tours, après que Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn aient retrouvé Gandalf dans la forêt, pendant qu'ils chevauchent rapidement vers le royaume du Rohan. Bonne lecture.

Je savais que ma vie allait prendre un tournant décisif. J'en ignorais les détails mais il m'avait annoncé cela bien des années plus tôt, quand il venait encore voir mon père. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ses visites s'étaient espacées pour ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Je les entendis bien avant de les voir. Quatre hommes parcourant les landes à cheval passent rarement inaperçus. Peut-être devrais-je me présenter avant de poursuivre mon récit ? Je me nomme Poledra, fille de Eorgwen et de Phedyra, et en ce début de soirée, je me trouvais à l'endroit où les Dieux l'avaient décidé lors de ma naissance. Seule au milieu des landes, droite sur ma jument baie, mes longs cheveux roux balayés par le vent, mes yeux émeraudes fixés sur la lande, attendant de rencontrer mon destin en la personne d'un futur roi qui s'ignorait. Leur quête était dangereuse, vitale et pourtant j'allais leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Je le savais et Gandalf le savait mais qui étions-nous pour nous opposer à la destinée ? L'elfe fut le premier à me voir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi. Le nain semblait mal à l'aise derrière lui et fut le dernier à me porter attention. Il me connaissait tous, ou plutôt m'avait tous vu dans des lieux différents, à des moments particuliers. Gandalf se porta à ma hauteur et me salua d'un bref signe de tête, ses yeux bleus brillants de malice. Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Mes pouvoirs sont, certes, plus limités que les siens mais je les maniais assez bien et nous pûmes, comme nous en avions l'habitude, mêler nos esprits et communiquer ainsi. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn assistèrent à cette conversation silencieuse avec curiosité. Après leur avoir jeté un bref regard, je me joignis à leur groupe et nous répartîmes à vive allure. L'elfe chevaucha un long moment à mes cotés tandis que Gandalf et Aragorn nous précédaient. Je le sentais sur le point de parler mais la présence de son compagnon nain semblait l'en dissuader. Ce dernier me fit un vague sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel, semblant demander quel besoin nous avions de voyager sur des chevaux.  
  
Vous n'avez pas changé, murmura finalement Legolas en elfique.  
  
C'était certes un compliment mais aussi une constatation qui ne semblait guère le choquer alors que notre première rencontre datait de dix ans et que j'avais toujours la même apparence, aucune ride n'était venue ternir ma peau dont l'éclat ressemblait toujours à celle de la jeunesse, alors que mes vingt s'étaient envolés depuis bien longtemps.  
  
Si l'on prend soin de la nature, elle prend soin de vous, mon ami.  
  
Il sembla réfléchir à ma réponse un long moment avant de me regarder et d'incliner légèrement la tête. Je n'avais pas parlé l'elfique depuis longtemps mais il semblait que je n'avais pas perdu la pratique de la langue. Je savais qu'Aragorn n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre brève conversation. Je l'imaginais se posant mille questions sur ma présence en ces lieux désertiques. Il dû sentir le poids de mon regard posé sur lui car il vint prendre la place de Legolas à mes cotés.  
  
Si les Dieux m'avaient dit que je vous reverrais..., murmura-t-il assez bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Vous ne les auriez jamais cru. Certes non, je dois bien l'avouer. En ces temps troublés, je vous imaginais en sécurité. La notion de sécurité est relative. J'aurais du me douter que vous répondriez cela, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Legolas a raison, vous n'avez pas changé. Si cela vous gréez, je peux tenir un autre discours. Je peux devenir aussi superficielle que n'importe quelle fille de ferme ou serveuse de taverne, cela ne vous avait pas déplu, il me semble.  
  
Le souvenir de notre première rencontre lui revint en mémoire, tout comme il me revint. Il était encore bien jeune, bien loin de cette elfe qui lui avait volé son cœur et à qui il avait donné le sien. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait voulu chasser ses idées noires dans une sombre taverne, ce qu'il avait somme toute fait. Je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à le charmer, mon pouvoir de persuasion mêlé au vin et à une danse eurent raison de lui. Il n'eut pas à s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Depuis nos chemins se croisaient régulièrement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
  
Allez vous rester avec nous un long moment ? Ma compagnie vous déplairait-elle ? Non mais j'ai l'habitude que vous disparaissiez sans mot dire et j'avoue que de vous savoir seule, ici, en ces temps obscurs ne me plait guère. Cher Aragorn, fis-je amusée, un jour vous saurez et alors vous vous rendrez compte de la stupidité de votre remarque. Nous allons faire halte pour la nuit, annonça Gandalf, l'empêchant de répondre. Ne devrions-nous pas continuer ? Demanda Legolas étonné par cette décision. Il est des choses qui doivent être, mon ami et elles ne peuvent être que dans certaines circonstances. Voudriez-vous nous chercher un peu de bois que nous puissions faire un feu ? Un feu ? S'écria Gimli. Mais voulez-vous donc signaler notre présence à tous ceux qui nous entourent, bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs ? Pesta le nain. Si vous ne savez pas ce que vous cherchez, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, répliqua le sorcier sans prêter plus attention aux jurons que prononça Gimli en s'éloignant. Ma chère...  
  
Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une roche plate face à lui et nous reprîmes notre conversation silencieuse tandis qu'Aragorn se voyait attribuer la charge de préparer le repas. Il ne semblait pas en être offusqué, plutôt soucieux de comprendre ce que je lui avais avoué à demi-mot. J'avais levé un voile pour le reposer aussitôt et son esprit curieux ne pouvait admettre cela.  
  
Comment se porte votre père ? Il vous fait ses amitiés et aurait aimé vous avoir à ses cotés plus souvent, répondis-je par télépathie. J'avais fort à faire en Comté. Ne me dites pas ce que je sais déjà, fis-je avec impatience. Ne soyez pas effrontée, dame Poledra, nous avons pour l'instant pu éviter nombre de pièges mais vous savez comme moi que la fin est incertaine. Hélas, je ne le sais que trop bien et prie pour que le hobbit mène sa tâche à bien. Vous ? Prier ? Depuis quand seriez-vous donc devenue raisonnable, railla Gandalf. Est-ce moi qui suis impudente maintenant ? Arriverons-nous un jour à ne plus nous chamailler, Pol ? J'en doute, vieux fou que vous êtes, dis-je avec chaleur. Ah vos mots doux me manquaient ! Mais venons-en au fait, vous savez que cette nuit est importante. Oui, il y a juste un point qui me paraît flou. Elle ne va pas rester, si c'est la question qui vous inquiète. Elle lui a donné son cœur et... Faite-moi confiance. L'amour qu'elle porte à son peuple, et aussi à son père, est plus fort que cette chimère. Croyez-vous qu'il en soit de même pour lui ? M'enquis-je en regardant Aragorn allumer un feu avec les branchages ramenés par ses compagnons. Les hommes ne sont pas que des pions que nous pouvons bouger au gré de nos envies. Ils ont une vie propre, des sentiments, des... Pourquoi, à votre avis, vous ai-je demandé de le séduire alors qu'il était si jeune et solitaire ? M'interrompit Gandalf en me fixant des ses yeux bleus. Je m'occupe du feu, répondis-je, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de savoir où il venait en venir et à quel point j'avais été manipulée sur le grand échiquier de la vie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, fit-il en allumant tranquillement sa pipe.  
  
Je détournais les yeux de celui qui avait été mon mentor et me concentrait sur le feu. Aragorn et Gimli étaient autour, tandis que Legolas s'occupait de nos chevaux, et attendaient patiemment que ce qui avait été mis dans une " marmite " soit cuit. L'odeur me souleva légèrement le cœur mais me rappela aussi les mois passés sur les routes pour aller de l'un à l'autre. La différence était que je n'avais pas besoin de cuir mon gibier car j'empruntais alors la forme d'une louve argentée. S'ils avaient su ce dont j'étais capable... Chassant ses pensées de mon esprit, j'échafaudais une sorte de bulle invisible, une barrière psychique qui isolait l'endroit où nous étions du reste de la lande.  
  
Ne vous éloignez pas à plus de trente pas, les avertis-je en passant devant eux. Vingt aurait été suffisant, commenta Gandalf dans mon dos.  
  
Je me contentais de l'ignorer pour me réfugier dans le bosquet que j'avais inclus dans notre " bulle " afin de satisfaire un besoin qui ne pouvait l'être devant ces messieurs. Je revins plus calme que je n'étais partie et m'assis près du feu. Gandalf tirait toujours sur sa pipe, Gimli se plaignait de devoir monter à cheval le lendemain tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas l'écoutaient silencieusement, comme si les plaintes du nain faisaient désormais partie de leur quotidien. Le repas fut simple, les conversations futiles et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous coucher. Le premier à s'endormir fut notre ami le nain, qui fit entendre nombre de ronflements profonds et sonores. Legolas veilla un long moment, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je l'entendais réciter des chants anciens dans le secret de son esprit, sa voix douce m'emmena revisiter des lieux oubliés, redécouvrir l'histoire d'hommes et d'elfes disparus depuis maints siècles. Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant, un doux sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne s'allonge, comme si, à ce moment précis, c'était lui qui avait lu dans mes pensées. J'aurais pu user de mes pouvoirs pour le faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cela et n'avais- je pas, un peu plus tôt, reprocher à Gandalf de jouer avec les hommes ?  
  
Le silence se fit enfin, rompu par les ronflements de Gimli qui étaient, heureusement, redevenus à un niveau raisonnable. Je restais un long moment allongée, écoutant chaque bruit porté par le vent, le souffle de mes compagnons, profonds pour trois d'entre eux et plus faible pour le quatrième. Je savais qu'il allait me suivre. Il était ainsi fait et je crois que je ne m'y serais pas autant attaché si tel n'avait pas été le cas. En prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bosquet. J'y effectuais quelques changements mineurs, faisant apparaître un tapis de mousse à mes pieds, parsemés de fleurs d'une blancheur éclatante, ainsi qu'un faible ruisseau dont le murmure me rappelait tant celui qui bordait la tour que je partageais avec mon père. Que de souvenirs heureux j'y avais partagé ! Je ne savais pas si j'y retournerai un jour mais je savais qu'il me manquait et me manquerait toujours. Un léger bruit de pas me tira de mes pensées. Je sentis son odeur, si particulière et si chère à mon cœur, bien avant de le sentir derrière moi. Il ne dit pas un mot et je ne fis pas un geste. Je sentais son regard errer sur moi, aussi sûrement que si cela avait été ses mains qui se perdaient sur ma peau nue. Un frisson me parcouru que je fis mine d'ignorer mais il ne fut pas dupe et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Je fermais les yeux et laissais sa voix m'enivrer. Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis si longtemps.  
  
Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, une mèche de ses cheveux bruns me caressant la joue. Le nain est assez... Bruyant. On se fait à tout au bout d'un moment, même à voir quelqu'un partir sans jamais dire au revoir, souffla Aragorn, acerbe. Les adieux ne sont pas mon fort, répliquai-je en avançant de quelques pas avant de lui faire face, notre proximité me semblant soudainement insupportable. Avez-vous déjà essayé ? S'enquit-il maintenant amusé que j'ai toujours réponse à tout. Avec vous ? Jamais, vous ne le savez que trop bien. Ne me dites pas, je vous en conjure, que vous m'en tenez rigueur ?  
  
Aragorn sembla réfléchir un moment mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que cela n'était pas le cas. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Mon trouble lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué et, si cette nuit n'avait pas été si importante, je ne le lui aurais jamais dévoilé.  
  
Ai-je l'espoir de vous voir rester près de moi plus que quelques heures ? Vous savez bien que notre relation ne..., soufflai-je avant d'être interrompu par l'un de ses baisers. Une fois... rien qu'une fois, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en continuant de déposer de légers baisers sur mes lèvres sans pour autant les conquérir. Je crains... qu'il ne soit pas... encore temps.  
  
Il cessa aussitôt son petit jeu pour le moins cruel et remit quelque espace entre nous. Mon cœur se serra et j'eus soudain froid, sa chaleur me manquait. Je l'observai tandis qu'il s'approchait du ruisseau et laissait ses doigts frôler la surface claire de l'eau. Je l'imaginai toucher chaque partie de mon corps avec la même attention, la même patience.  
  
Qui êtes-vous réellement, Poledra ? Je sais que vous allez essayer d'éluder cette question par quelques artifices mais me donnerez-vous un jour une réponse ? Et si celle-ci ne vous convenait pas ? Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder. Aragorn, si vous voulez que nous parlions franchement, fis-je en essayant de contrôler au mieux ma colère, vous devriez me parler d'Arwen, ne croyez- vous pas ?  
  
Son visage s'assombrit soudainement et il porta inconsciemment la main au bijou qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou. L'objet était magnifique, le travail si délicat qu'il ne pouvait être que l'œuvre des elfes. Il portait sa marque. Comment Gandalf pouvait-il être aussi certain que leur histoire n'était pas faite pour durer éternellement ? Arwen et Aragorn. Aragorn et Arwen. Bien sûr, il n'était pas immortel et cela la condamnait à vivre seule après sa mort mais n'était-ce pas un bien piètre prix à payer pour se réveiller chaque matin entre les bras d'un futur roi, régner à ses cotés jour après jour et porter ses enfants ?  
  
Vous avez toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Arwen est... Vous l'aimez ? Le coupais-je un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ne craignez pas d'être dur avec moi, continuai-je devant son silence. Je ne sais ce que vous attendez de moi. La vérité et l'honnêteté qui découlent de votre rang. Que savez-vous de..., commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que j'en savais beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais suggéré à chacune de nos rencontres, assimilant un nombre infini de détails dont la plupart ne serviraient à rien mais qui m'aidait à me le rappeler tel qu'il était lorsque le sommeil me fuyait.  
  
Je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Une envie plus forte que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors m'incitait à tout lui révéler. La prophétie, la raison de nos rencontres et principalement de celle-ci. J'avais envie de lire dans son regard qu'il comprenait, qu'il me pardonnait mais surtout... qu'il m'aimait. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule faiblesse dans ma vie et c'était lui.  
  
Tout cela n'a pas d'importance, murmurai-je finalement les larmes aux yeux. Si vous l'aimez réellement, partez, suppliai-je lui tournant le dos.  
  
Un temps infini s'écoula. C'était pure folie et je savais que je serais bannie à jamais de ma famille s'il faisait ce que je lui demandais mais je l'aimais trop. Je vous l'ai dit, il était ma faiblesse. Je retins mon souffle en attendant de découvrir ce que l'avenir me réservait. Si son amour pour elle était plus fort que celui que nous avions tissé au fil du temps, je l'accepterais, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. Je tressaillis quand sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Avec douceur, il m'incita à me retourner pour lui faire face et je remarquais qu'il ne portait plus la marque de l'elfe. Sa main remonta le long de mon épaule, frôla mon cou avant de caresser ma joue, son pouce erra sur mes lèvres. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol, il n'y avait plus qu'Aragorn et Poledra, Poledra et Aragorn, les autres n'existaient plus. J'étais totalement sous son emprise, mon corps semblait refuser de faire tout geste. Avec une lenteur presque insupportable, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes et remplacèrent sa main qui alla se nicher au creux de ma nuque. Une brève pensée me traversa : mon destin était en train de s'accomplir. Une chaleur, qu'il était le seul à savoir faire naître en moi, traversa mon corps tandis qu'il me collait contre lui et que sa langue partait à la recherche de la mienne. Dieu que ses baisers m'avaient manqué ! Nous retrouvâmes avec une facilité déconcertante les gestes qui nous avaient mené tant de fois au plaisir suprême.  
  
Sans vraiment que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur la mousse, son corps brûlant de désir lové contre le mien, ses mains cherchant ma peau sous ma robe grenat. Nos bouches ne se quittaient plus, nos langues s'enroulaient l'une contre l'autre en un ballet irrégulier et unique à la fois. Je glissais mes mains sous sa tunique et le sentit frissonner de plaisir quand elles descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses que je serrais pour le plaquer un peu plus contre moi. Aragorn réussit finalement à me départir de ma robe et je me retrouvais complètement nue devant son regard émerveillé. Il se dévêtit et je pus découvrir à quel point son désir pour moi était intense. Il dressa la carte de mon corps et je fis de même, marquant dans mon esprit chaque cicatrice que je sentais glisser sous mes doigts avides de le caresser. Sa bouche goutta avec délice ma poitrine avant d'aller explorer mon intimité. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas crier tellement la caresse était tendre et douloureuse à la fois. Quand il vit que je n'en pouvais plus, Aragorn s'est glissé en moi avec autant de douceur qu'il en avait fait preuve depuis que je le connaissais. Nos deux corps se redécouvrirent avec bonheur et je m'étonnais de nouveau du fait que nous étions si bien assemblés. Ses va-et-vient, d'abord lents, augmentèrent au fur et à mesure que la passion déferlait sur nos deux corps en sueur. Les vagues de plaisir affluèrent de plus en plus fortes, dévastant tout sur leurs passages et laissant entre mes bras tremblants, le corps de l'homme que j'aimais. Nos lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, comme si nous n'arrivions pas à nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Pourtant le jour pointait déjà et je savais que je devrais le laisser repartir sans moi, une fois de plus.  
  
Quoi qu'il advienne Aragorn, ne doute jamais de ma fidélité et de mon amour pour toi, déclarais-je entre deux baisers enflammés. Reste avec moi. Je ne le peux et tu le sais. Ton chemin est tracé, tout comme le mien. Nous dépendons tous du porteur de l'anneau, s'il échoue... Il réussira. Frodon est peut-être un petit homme mais il est doté d'une force de caractère peu commune. Si tu lui fais confiance, mon roi, je lui ferais confiance. Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot, murmura-t-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix. C'est ta destinée, Aragorn, tu ne peux pas la refuser, plus maintenant. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre, déclarai-je en cherchant des yeux ma robe.  
  
Je sentais qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement et avant que nous ne sortîmes du bosquet, il m'attira à lui pour un dernier baiser porteur de mille promesses.  
  
Moins d'une heure après que nous avions regagné nos places autour du feu désormais éteint, la compagnie se réveilla. Gandalf m'interrogea aussitôt par pensée, je lui répondis assez sèchement que tout s'était passé comme prévu. Je n'aimais pas le rôle que j'avais joué pourtant j'avais aimé me perdre entre les bras d'Aragorn. Gimli s'occupa de confectionner un bref petit-déjeuner mais je n'avais pas faim. La perspective de quitter celui que je venais de retrouver me coupait l'appétit. Le moment des adieux arriva et je vis que le nain ne comprenait pas la raison de mon départ. Legolas, en revanche, s'arrangea pour me parler avec discrétion.  
  
Prenez soin de vous. Je ne peux que vous répéter ce conseil, mon ami. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas savoir, continua-t-il d'un air entendu.  
  
Sa lucidité concernant mon état me laissa provisoirement muette. Comment avait-il su ? Il avait éventuellement pu nous surprendre cette nuit mais cela n'expliquait pas qu'il sache pour l'enfant.  
  
C'est un lourd fardeau que vous allez porter. Legolas, promettez-moi de veiller sur lui. C'est une grande faveur que je vous demande mais... N'ayez crainte, dame Pol, je le protégerais au péril de ma propre vie. Que les Dieux vous protègent, mon ami !  
  
Gandalf me rappela brièvement, par pensées, mes obligations maintenant que mon destin avait croisé celui d'Aragorn. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire d'aller se faire voir chez les nains, bien que Gimli paru plus ou moins charmant, mais je me retins. Il fut le dernier à me dire au revoir. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'un baiser ardent m'aurait été donné si nous avions été seuls. Je me contentais d'un regard appuyé et d'un frôlement de la main. Je les ai regardés disparaître au loin, il s'est retourné une dernière fois avant de quitter provisoirement ma vie mais cela est une autre histoire. 

_A suivre..._


End file.
